The Mascot
by Cruz Ramirez The Banana Girl
Summary: Strip Weathers is now in the Piston Cup Racing Circuit. When he goes to his first race, he wins and is now Dinoco's Mascot


NOTE: Even though no OC character will be in here I just wanted to say that I will be using Robert Scott Marshall. He is Dinoco's head security and works for Tex Dinoco. He is Adventurelife's OC which I assume he is. I will just use Scott Marshall as his name due to the fact that he isn't really in an action fanfic

SUMMARY: Strip Weathers has always wanted to be a racer. He then seeks an opportunity to try out for team Dinoco and then becomes their mascot after winning his first race.

May 18, 1985

In Dallas, Texas many racing teams had racers. Some still had to find racers while most were already done finding one. For Tex Dinoco, it was hard. He wanted someone who would take the work seriously, try their best, be respectful, and being modest about working for the popular oil company. Previous cars he had didn't have what he expected of them. They were all haughty, mean, and deceitful. He hated this type of behavior and none of it was ever going to happen in his business.

"Hey Tex." called Scott Marshall. He was the head security for Dinoco. Tex looked over at his head security member.

"Yeah?" replied Tex. Marshall handed him a folder and Tex looked at it. He couldn't believe this. Again, someone had access to their system and $10,000 had been stolen. These problems were able to be solved right away though so Tex was not worried about it. He gave the folder back to Marshall and began sorting out papers and forms.

 _A few days_ _later_

Tex was holding a conference meeting when, a light blue car came in. He was not a racer but, sported the color blue for Dinoco. Tex left the conference to speak with the car.

"Who are you?" asked Tex. The light blue car looked at him and spoke.

"I'm Strip Weathers. And I'm interested in racing. But, most of the teams are already taken so, I was wondering if you knew of any teams that needed a racer." replied the car. Tex was shocked. He really thought about this car. He seemed really nice and really wanted to race. Tex decided to take him in.

"You can race for me." replied Tex. "I've been looking for a racer for a while." Strip was so happy.

"Really?" asked Strip. Tex smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes. You'll be great for Dinoco." replied Tex. Strip was scared though. He knew how much this oil company was and how prestigious it was. He didn't want to make the most popular oil company look like a fool and humiliate everyone.

"I just don't know if I can do it." replied Strip. This was one thing about Tex. He was a patient car and very nice. But, he didn't like seeing any one on his team feeling negative and feeling that they couldn't do something when they knew they could do it.

"You can do it." replied Tex. "Tomorrow you'll start practicing and then the following day, will be your first race."

Strip nodded and Tex returned to his business meeting.

 _2 days_ _later_

Strip and his pit crew were getting ready for their first race. Strip was a little nervous but, he knew that he could do it and all that Tex wanted was Strip to do his best. There was nothing else he could ask for. Soon, Strip was called to the track to get into his starting position. Then, the race would start. Tex was up in the Dinoco booth, watching below. He knew that Strip could do it and that all he would do was try his best. There was always going to be more races to have a chance to win. Most sponsors though, wanted their racers to win at the race that everyone was in. Not in another race. Soon, the green flag went down and every single car took off immediately. Strip began going fast already. Yesterday, he had spent a lot of hours practicing. He was going to try to get his first win. And that was about to happen.

When the race was close to ending, Strip was in 3rd place. He was trying to get into first and win his first Piston Cup. His crew chief began getting excited and told him that only two more laps were remaining. By this time, Strip had already been in second place. he was gunning his engine as fast as possible. His crew chief was getting excited and yelling over the radio.

"Come on you got it!" yelled Strip's crew chief. And he did, as soon as Strip crossed the line, he was the winner. His crew chief screamed happily and his pit crew began celebrating.

 _After the race_

When Strip came into Victory Lane, his crew chief, pit crew, and Tex were all screaming happily and excitedly. They sprayed champagne all over the place and everyone cheered. When the celebration died down, Strip and Tex went to the Dinoco hauler.

"Strip. I really want you on my team. You did really good. You'll be a champion someday and I know it. Would you like to race for Dinoco?" asked Tex. Strip was very happy and decided to take it.

"I'd love to race for you." replied Strip. Tex smiled and then had Strip sign the paper confirming he was the racer for Dinoco. Strip then got the paint job and was now the racer for Dinoco. Everyone was so happy and cheered. They welcomed Strip warmly and now he was part of the Dinoco group.


End file.
